Theros
by PatootHD
Summary: Ajani Goldmane senses a great evil arising in the multiverse, and brings together all the planeswalkers he can find to help stop it. Amongst the chaos, a child is born. A child with the spark. Will Ajani manage to get the spiteful planeswalkers to work together? And what of this new planeswalker? Will he be good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

"I demand silence!" Ajani Goldmane roared with his commanding voice as his fist came plummeting atop the marble table. The table was about twelve feet by five feet of pearly-white marble that served as the centrepiece of a large room made of a similar white marble construct. Encircling the room were four pillars, each about fifteen feet tall. There were four arched openings that fixed themselves upon each wall of the room. Through the openings, one could see a vast and lush landscape, dotted with trees and other colourful vegetation, each emanating its own variety of bountiful green mana.

As Ajani's powerful, furry hand hit the table, the four other planeswalkers that populated the room silenced their argument and turned to him. Even Elspeth Tirel, who was standing quietly behind Ajani, jumped with fright. The sound of wind blowing through the leaves on the trees outside filled the room. Ajani's baritone voice broke the peace as he spoke.

"We await three others."

As he said the words, almost as if they were waiting for him to say it, the remaining three planeswalkers all materialised within the room with a flurry of adept magic and took their places at the table. Elspeth smiled. Ajani eased up from his position leaning on the marble table and sat. With a sigh, he said, "You must all be wondering how and why you were called here. Well, to answer the first question, I tasked Jace Beleren with sending you all a message within your own minds that would draw you to this location."

Jace smiled at what, in his eyes, appeared to be praise, a rare thing, coming from Ajani. He spoke, cutting Ajani off, "As for the reason… well, I'm afraid its not good news. I was meditating in the Blind Eternities when I felt a disturbance; a gathering of powerful magic. Bounteous mana being absorbed from hundreds of planes all at once, converging upon one location. I visited that location, cloaked of course, and what I saw shocked me. Nicol Bolas and Sarkhan Vol. There were several others whom I could not discern. They seemed to be forming some kind of plan or agreement amongst themselves. I could not manage to hear anything except the name of Ulamog spoken. All I can say is that a great evil approaches, and we are the only hope of stopping it." The other planeswalkers in the room looked around at each other in disbelief. The first one to speak was Dack Fayden, who said, laughing, "Great evil? Is that what we're all gathered here about? Ajani himself made quick work of old Nicol, what threat could a few other planeswalkers pose? And if we're trying to stop a 'great evil,' then what the hell is that thing doing here?" Dack motioned to Ashiok, who was hovering in a corner of the room, listening to the conversation. This accusation angered Ashiok. Its face tilted toward Dack in alertness, although there were no signs of emotion in its lips. The wisps of black mana that radiate from its cranial cavity became more furious in their smouldering.

Ashiok spoke in a monotonous, ethereal, voice, and said, "Refer to me as a 'Thing' again, human sorcerer, and I will unleash upon you legions of nightmares that you could never imagine." Dack guffawed at the proposition.

Nissa Revane chimed in on the conversation, "I agree with Dack Fayden. If we are to be the 'good-guys', then why do we request the assistance of ones such as the hideous vampire, Sorin Markov?" Sorin's gaze shifted upon Nissa's face.

"Listen, here, elf bitch. I've been a planeswalker longer than everyone here! The only person to surpass my experience is Nicol Bolas himself! So I advice you watch your words." Liliana Vess flashed a flirtatious smile at Sorin, but he didn't seem to notice.

Elspeth stepped forward from her position behind Ajani, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorin is right. We need someone with as vast a knowledge of the multiverse as himself. We also need all the help we can get. That includes the help of those who specialise in black mana."

"What about Ugin and Nahiri? Those two proved exceptionally useful against the Eldrazi." Sorin asked.

Jace eased forward. "I reached out to them. Ugin had no interest in going against Nicol Bolas. Some dragon thing, I guess, and Nahiri said she was 'busy,' whatever the hell that's supposed to mean."

Chandra Nalaar raised her eyebrow, "Typical. That one always has something to do." She said, not focusing on anyone else in the room, but on a flame she was bouncing around among her fingertips.

Ajani rose to his feet. His monstrous height seemed to take some of the guests by surprise. "That's enough of this pointless chit-chatting," he announced, "We have no time to waste. I've fought this beast before myself, and I can tell you," he began, pointing to his missing eye, "He will not hold back. We need everyone we can get. If Bolas is to reawaken the Eldrazi, then may The Eternal help us all."


	2. Chapter 2

Ajani Goldmane's room was simple, but still radiated regality. Its design was done by an artisan from Theros, and that fact was apparent. Most things were made of marble, and one whole wall was dedicated to three arched openings that all led to the balcony outside. The Edenian moonlight shone brightly and spilled into the room through the archways. Elspeth, just having changed into her night-clothes, took her place in her bed. Ajani, however, after removing his armour, did not join her. Elspeth sat up in the bed and said quietly, "Ajani, I know you worry about all that's happening, but you know we are safe here. They who conspire do not know of this plane."

Ajani leaned upon the wall. The distress was apparent in his face. "I did not create this plane of Edenia to run from the powers that lurk outside it. I built it to buy time to gather our forces. You know this, Elspeth." Ajani began to make his way to the bed.

"We've done all we can for now, Ajani. I just beg you to relax. Lay with me, my husband."

Ajani sat at the side of his bed and began running his fingers down the bare back of his wife, Elspeth. She let out a muffled sigh of contempt. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Elspeth moaned again. She rolled over onto her back. Her hand reached up and gently caressed Ajani's snout. He looked away. Elspeth's face darkened. "Ajani, darling. You need to clear your mind. I worry about you." Ajani rose from his bed and paced to the other side of the room.

"You need not worry about me, Elspeth. I can take care of myself." His fingers wondered to the hilt of the massive sword that lay at the entrance to his room. "Something is not right, Elspeth. I feel a disruption in The Balance." Elspeth lay back into her bed with a defeated flop.

"I'm going to bed, Ajani. We'll speak in the morning."

Ajani felt a little upset that he had disappointed his wife, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was awry in the multiverse. He spun around and was met with wisps of what seemed to be smoke seeping into the room. He inspected his surroundings to deduce the origin, and he decided that the smoke was coming from his balcony. He made his way out there, his sword drawn, to investigate.

As he stepped out onto the balcony, he looked to his left and was greeted by the startling visage, or lack thereof, of Ashiok.

Ashiok did not turn what remained of his head in the direction of Ajani, but he spoke, saying, "I know you feel the disturbance, Ajani Goldmane."

"Quiet, Ashiok, lest you wake my wife."

"Don't worry, Ajani, she is deep in slumber."

Ajani raised his sword to Ashiok's neck. "Be careful what dreams you seek near Elspeth, Nightmare Weaver."

Ashiok turned to Ajani and smiled, showing the first sign of emotion Ajani had ever seen displayed on his ghoul-like face. "Look, leonin warrior, if I wanted to consume the dreams of the Sun Champion, I would have done so already. Now, we have matters that face us."

Ajani lowered his blade. "It has been a long time since I have felt this force, Ashiok. I know it can only mean one thing."

"One with the Spark has been born, leonin."

"Yes. On the plane of Tarkir, of all places."

"That could create an issue for us. Would you like me to dispose of him?"

"No, Ashiok, we will not take any rash measures. For all we know he could end up becoming one of us. And judging by the volume of his spark, powerful enough to be felt from Tarkir, we could use someone like him. I will ask you to journey to Tarkir. Monitor him, Ashiok, guide him if you will. Make sure this powerful new walker does not fall into the clutches of Bolas."

With a nod of agreement, Ashiok was engulfed in cloudy black smoke, and in an instant he had disappeared. Moments after, Elspeth stirred from her slumber. "Was someone there?"

"No, my queen. Now get some rest. I'll be there shortly."

Taking one last look out at the Edenian moon, Ajani made his way back into his bedroom, lay in his bed, and went to sleep.


End file.
